Kamen Rider: Fusion
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: In the post-apocalyptic city of Chicago, the Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel have been at war with each other for years. However, a new threat rises that threatens them both and the inhabitants of the Windy City. These once enemies must now work together in order to face a new threat, and two heroes must join forces.


_Well, this is something that kind of came to me as a result of a joke, but I wound up liking the idea more than I thought._

 _Lately I've been watching Kamen Rider, a few reviews to start with and then watching both Gaim and W. I've enjoyed them both so far, and I've decided to try my hand at writing this story._

 _So yes, its a Kamen Rider/Fallout story with elements borrowed from W. I hope you all enjoy, I'm kind of making this up as I go but I have some good ideas already._

 _So, lets begin._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or Kamen Rider._

 **00000**

 **0000000000**

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **RIDE WITH THE DEVIL**

 **0000000000**

 **00000**

 _War... war never changes._

 _Its funny really, there was a time when that meant the Brotherhood of Steel. We've been fighting them in Chicago for as long as I can remember, as long as anyone can remember except maybe the President and the Senior Staff._

 _But I doubt any of us really expected the natives of Chicago to start to fight back against the war we brought to their city. It started with the Raiders, and then some of the settlements began to band together and push back against Brotherhood and Enclave alike._

 _And then the Mutants attacked, that's what we call them at least. They're not like the Super Mutants from the West Coast, they're more, unnatural. Almost as if they are powered by the Earth itself, they attacked with the fury of nature, something that took us awhile to figure out how it worked._

 _It seems that we're dealing with some sort of, force of the Earth itself that is being manufactured in the city. We haven't quite figured out where or who is behind it, but we know one thing. We're going to have to put aside our differences and work together in order to stop this new threat to the Windy City._

 _The problem of course is that there are always going to be old grievances that will come up. I hope that the President knows what she's doing, but right now I'm more worried about what the Brotherhood might do than anything else._

 _After all, even if we have a mutual enemy now, there's no guarantee that the fighting won't just start right back up once the Mutant threat is dealt with. I'm afraid that it might just put us right back in the same situation that we were in before, and things might just get worse from there._

 _That's the problem in the Wasteland, things change as often as the wind... and allies can become enemies quickly. After all, that's the nature of war._

 _And war, war never changes._

 **00000**

"Elder Richards," a tall woman dressed in a neatly pressed suit with long red hair that was tied up into a bun said as she offered a hand to a man with neatly cut black hair and a beard. "I'm glad you could make it."

"President Cole, I admit I wasn't expecting to hear from you," Elder Harrison Richards of the Brotherhood of Steel commented as he shook hands with the Enclave President. "Your predecessor wasn't exactly, accommodating when we attempted to reach out to him."

President Diana Cole frowned a little at that. She didn't doubt it, James Rhodes had been the President responsible for most of the Enclave's activities in relation to the Brotherhood of Steel in this part of the country. It also was what had lead to the current crisis they were facing.

He had been killed a few months back in a Mutant attack on O'Hare where the Enclave had set up in Chicago. Diana had been his Vice President and was quickly sworn in not long afterwords. Now she just hoped that she was doing the right thing by making this deal.

"President Rhodes was unwilling to take responsibility for our mistakes," Diana said with a shake of her head. "We need to work together if we want to stop the Mutant Threat."

"Yes, of course, as I'm sure you are aware we've been working on a project in relation to these, Memories," Harrison said as he narrowed his eyes a little at her.

"As have we, but we have had no luck refining them to make them less dangerous," Diana said as she looked back at a scientist behind her. "I've heard your scribes have been more successful in that regard."

"There is hardly any point in hiding it from you is there?" Harrison said with a chuckle. "I'm still surprised you wanted to make this deal. What exactly are you proposing?"

"Something that is unprecedented," Diana said as she looked back at Harrison. "For the longest time, the Enclave has been experimenting with a new type of Power Armor. The problem is that we need two people that are compatible as well as two stable Gaia Memories. What I propose, since we both have what the other needs, is that we enter into an alliance. Our driver and your refined memories together can do this."

"An interesting proposition," Harrison said as he stroked his beard lightly. "An interesting proposal, but its not going to be easy to make sure that they are compatible."

"Yes, that much we're aware of," Diana said with a sigh and shook her head a little. "We've tried at least preliminary experiments with it, but we haven't had a lot of luck.

"Perhaps there is a way to do it then," Harrison said. "This alliance may be tricky to sell to the others, but we're going to need it if we're going to take down the Mutants. Perhaps We could work together if your people are willing."

"Of course," Diana said with a nod. "Perhaps we can each have a soldier work for this or something. We will just have to figure out who."

"Indeed," Harrison said and offered her a hand. "So, then does this make us allies?"

Diana smiled and shook his hand and gave him a nod. "Yes, we do, and together we will stop this Mutant threat to Chicago once and for all."

 **00000**

"I don't get why I'm having to guard you," a woman in Enclave power armor commented as she glanced back at a Brotherhood Scribe who was putting things into an old pre-war briefcase. "There are more than enough troops outside."

"Because every time we've tried moving these things we get targeted by a Mutant," the Scribe said as she looked back at the soldier. "Or does the proud Lieutenant McBride afraid of a little escort work?"

Lieutenant Sofia McBride just glowered a little as she adjusted her energy weapon a little. She was aware of the risks that they were facing with this, she had been briefed like everyone else on the nature of the project, but she didn't like having to babysit the Scribe that had been working on refining the memories.

"Now come on, we have to..." The Scribe, Maria Rodriguez said as she closed up the briefcase and there was the sound of gunfire coming from outside. "See what I mean?"

"Stay behind me," Sofia said as she adjusted her rifle and they started out together into the base. They had to get out of there while the defenders covered their escape.

Sofia got a look at the, thing that was attacking the base. It was a figure dressed in long black and red robes, but its head was, unnatural. It looked like a strange mix of a human and some sort of armored creature. Its eyes locked on Sofia's as she raised her rifle to shoot at the Mutant.

"Let me guess, that's probably what's been trying to take the gear," Sofia said as they started making their way away from the Mutant.

"Probably..." Maria said as they moved quietly through the area.

Just as they looked like they were about to make it out, Sofia tripped and the briefcase banged against the wall and flew open as two strange looking device fell out along with several holotapes. The mutant heard the sound of that and looked right at them.

"Okay, that's bad..." Maria said as Sofia picked one device up and she picked up the other. There was a flash as the two devices started to glow and they exchanged a look. "That's not supposed to happen..."

"What do we do now?"

"Come with me," Maria said as gathered up the holotapes before she grabbed the other woman's hand and dragged her back towards the room they were in before. "Okay, strip."

"What?" Sofia asked in shock.

"Your armor, take it off, its going to get in the way," Maria said as she looked at her and offered one of the holotapes. "I don't like this either, but we can use the Lost Drivers and no one else can right now. I know this isn't going to be easy, but if we're going to fight these things we'll need to work together right now."

Sofia paused a moment as she removed her armor. It revealed a woman in her 20s with short auburn colored hair and dressed in a loose fitting military uniform. She nodded as she took the holotape and looked at the Lost Driver as Maria had called it.

"How does this thing work?" She asked.

"Put it on your waist and it'll form a belt," Maria said as she held up her own. "Then activate the driver and put it in that slot and say the keyphrase, it was based on some old world tech from Japan so its Henshin."

"Understood," Sofia said as she put it on her waist and she felt a belt forming around it. She looked at it surprised for a moment as she pressed a button on the side of holotape while Maria did the same. "Are you ready to ride with the devil?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Maria said.

"Atom."

"Metal."

Back outside, the mutant was piecing through the dead Enclave and Brotherhood soldiers as it snorted a little. "Hardly a challenge," it said in a distorted female voice. "A shame the target seems to have gotten a..."

She couldn't finish that sentence as a rocket went flying and hit her throwing her back. Her distorted inhuman eyes went wide when she saw an armored figure standing before her. It had a scarf around its neck that moved in the wind, half the body was grey-metal with the other half being an orange-red.

Two red eyes glowed at the mutant before an explosion shook the base.

 **00000**

 _ **And there we go, we've begun the story of Fusion and met our two heroes.**_

 _ **So, what's going to happen next? The adventures of these two are far from over, and they'll soon have to face their first real challenge as a team. I'll see you all next time as we begin the first part of the fic, "F Force/The Wasteland Rider."**_

 _ **See you then.**_


End file.
